JeremyWorks All-Star Quest
JeremyWorks All-Star Quest is a 2016 crossover adventure role-playing video game developed by JeremyWorks Interactive and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. JeremyWorks All-Star Quest follows Jeremy, Alaina Gleen, Avery, Valery and 78M must travel around the JeremyWorks universe to free the inhabitants from the darkness, who capture and corrupt several heroes. The game also featuring traditionally animated/computer-animated cut scenes animated in-house by JeremyWorks Studios and ClearWorld Entertainment with an original storyline. JeremyWorks All-Star Quest was released on August 16, 2016 for Jeremy Z60, Jeremy Neptune, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Jeremy Nomad, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and Microsoft Windows. It received positive reviews from critics, who praised its entertainment value, visuals and writing. Plot Main Coming soon! The Angry Birds Movie DLC Coming soon! Storks DLC Coming soon! Sonic the Hedgehog DLC Coming soon! Trolls DLC Coming soon! More Darkness?! DLC Coming soon! Rise of the Queen DLC Coming soon! The Loud House DLC Coming soon! Friendship's Life DLC Coming soon! Gameplay The game is a turn-based RPG. There is four typings: speed, strength, magic and wits. Speed beats strength, strength beats wits, magic beats speed and wits beats magic. There is two ways to get new party members, either defeat their corrupted forms or for the non-corrupt potential party members, complete a quest for them. However, some corrupted can't join parties as they either become shop keepers in the location you freed them or trainers who can train characters new skills. You are required to complete five side missions in each world to fight the boss. Characters (* means they were corrupted) Main Starting Party * Jeremy (voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) * Alaina Gleen (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) * Avery (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) * Valery (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) * 78M (also voiced by Jeremy Carpenter) Joining the Party * Mia* (voiced by Anndi McAfee) * Zachary*''' (voiced by Jason Griffith) * '''Leafy* (voiced by Michael Huang) * Firey* (also voiced by Michael Huang) * Ashley Painter (voiced by Anndi McAfee) * Matt (also voiced by Kath Soucie) * Mattie (voiced by Tara Strong) * Emily '''(also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) * '''Ravi*''' (voiced by Pat Musick) * '''Julia (also voiced by Kath Soucie) * Dakota* (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Kadyn (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Carson (voiced by Billy West) * Tristen (voiced by Jason Marsden) * Zach (also voiced by Jason Marsden) * Bianca (also voiced by Kath Soucie) * Selina (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) * Tanner (also voiced by Jason Marsden) * Araceli (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Liana (also voiced by Kath Soucie) * Dane (also voiced by Jason Marsden) * Nola* (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) * Shane (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Declan* (voiced by Scott Menville) * Trinity* (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Audrina* (voiced by Katie Crown) * Jax (also voiced by Scott Menville) * Charity (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily) * Arlene (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) * Alexis (voiced by Amanda Leighton) * Karla* (also voiced by Amanda Leighton) * Sarahi (also voiced by Tara Strong) * Deanna* (voiced by Janice Kawaye) * Goldy (voiced by Grey Griffin) * Camey* (also voiced by Jason Griffith) * Zarahi (also voiced by Amanda Leighton) * Nancy (also voiced by Grey Griffin) More coming soon! DLC Party Coming soon! Supporting Coming soon! Quests Coming soon! Locations Coming soon! Items Coming soon! DLC Story * Birds Island (The Angry Birds Movie) * Stork Mountain (Storks) * Eggman's Universe (Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Troll Village (Trolls) * In The Loud House (The Loud House) * Friendship Treehouse (Friendship's Life) Trivia * Due to its partnership with Rovio, Warner Animation Group, Sega, DreamWorks and Nickelodeon, characters from The Angry Birds Movie, Storks, Sonic the Hedgehog, Trolls and The Loud House are available in the game, being the only non-JeremyWorks characters present in the game. * While The Angry Birds Movie DLC level takes place after its first film, Storks and Trolls DLC levels take place during the event of the film. * The game uses some elements from Kingdom Hearts. Category:Video Game